Mordidas
by Adelaide Scott
Summary: Capítulo VII: Rabi trata de consolar a Allen. TimcampyXRinalí explicit!
1. I

****

**Mordidas**

**__**

**__**

-1-

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Allen sabía que Timcampy estaba triste. ¿Cómo se dió cuenta, siendo Timcampy un gólem amarillo sin el don del habla y la queja? Lo normal en el pequeño amigo de Allen Walker , era saltar y volar juguetonamente por los aires. Tal vez, morder la oreja de su amo si había tiempo y era propicio. Pero esa noche en particular, Tim tenía las alas arrugadas y su cuerpo redondo giraba sin demasiada gracia sobre sí mismo. De su boca llena de no-muy-humildes colmillos, salían pequeños sollozos. De sus minúsculos ojillos dorados , brotaban unas lagrimitas azules.

Rebotaba un par de veces sobre sí mismo y volvía a romper en llanto. Probablemente, Allen hubiera deducido que estaba sólo enfermo, si no lo hubiera visto escribiendo. Tenía un bolígrafo de tinta negra en la boca (Dios sabrá de dónde sacó uno...Tal vez del escritorio del Doctor Komui Lee, puesto que acostumbraba dormir largas siestas allí, luego de proyectar las aventuras y desventuras de cada misión) y hacía dibujos de calaveras oscuras, corazones rotos y cruces invertidas, adornando unos poemas que hablaban de amor , lejanía y suicidio.

El Exorcista de cabello gris no encontraba ninguna explicación lógica para esta peculiar forma de actuar. Decidió inclinarse por encima de su pequeño gólem amarillo, para preguntarle suavemente:

-¿Te pasa algo, Timcampy?-Algo tembloroso, mientras acariciaba con su dedo índice, una de sus alas caídas.

El mencionado, levantó los ojos y abrió la boca para morder la mano de Allen, quién a su vez se puso a gritar y a correr por toda la habitación, intentando quitarse de un manotazo a su amigo de toda la vida.

Una hora más tarde, con una bolsa de hielo sobre su dedo inflamado, marcado por una docena de puntos rojizos, Allen se preguntó cuándo había empezado Tim a deprimirse. Se veía bien antes y durante la última misión que realizaron juntos, en compañía de Kanda Yuu y su respectivo gólem negro. Pero una vez que regresaron, luego de que Komrin destruyera la mitad del Cuartel, los secuestrara y torturara , dicho sea de paso, pareció decaer un poco. Su joven amo no lo había notado, pues estaba muy ocupado tratando de abandonar esa nueva tendencia suya: balancearse mientras succionaba su propio dedo, intentando olvidar el interior de ese monstruo de metal.

Recapitulando¿Timcampy había sufrido algún daño emocional importante últimamente, aparte de haberlo visto casi desfallecer? Además de haber sido hecho trizas un par de veces, nada fuera de lo común había acontecido.

Allen decidió que el asunto era demasiado complejo como para seguir ocupando espacio en su mente y que podía retrazarlo para continuar cumpliendo al pie de la letra el canon establecido por el autor.

_

* * *

**N/A:** __**Anti-stress. Mil gracias a los lectores que sí me dejan comentarios. La mitad a los que se molestan en leerme. Maldiciones gitanas a los que ni eso hacen. :)**_


	2. II

**Mordidas **

-II-

Fue casualmente Rinalí quién, unos cuantos capítulos más adelante si nos situamos en el manga, volvió a notar el llanto del gólem. Estaban viajando a China, en tren, y Timcampy desistió de golpearse contra la puerta del compartimiento para acurrucarse en su regazo y sollozar quedamente.

La joven, que poseía un grado de inteligencia que dejaba muy atrás a Kanda, algo más adelante a Rabi y sólo un escalón más abajo a Allen, llegó a la misma conclusión que su más querido amigo de pelo blanco: Dedujo que el gólem amarillo estaba triste...Pero por motivos que conciernen al corazón y no a ningún virus que pudiera haber alterado su sistema inmunológico.

-Oh,Timmy, por favor , dime qué te pasa.-Susurró con una sonrisa tierna, mientras le acariciaba la zona entre las alas.

El mordedor gimió y comenzó a dar pequeños saltos sobre los muslos de Rinalí, llegando hasta el techo del vagón y rebotando desde la ventana que daba al paisaje hasta la enfrentada a esta misma, golpeando el vidrio que daba al pasillo en el que Allen enseñaba a Rabi, cómo abrir la cerradura de un Ford T, usando ingenio y un bolígrafo algo mascado. La joven les había pedido con anterioridad , muy cortésmente por cierto, que si iban a dedicarse a asuntos tan poco cristianos, no fuese delante de sus ojos, porque se vería obligada a incluir lo que viera en el próximo informe de la misión, el cual daría a parar a las manos de su hermano mayor, Komui Lee, a quien no le resultaría demasiado agradable averiguar que los Exorcistas dedican parte de su tiempo a hacer la reputación de la Religión Oscura, cada vez menos honorable. Para evitarlo, se verían restringidos de cierto indulto que poseían para cometer sus respectivos vicios , tachados como pecados más recurrentes: En Rabi, una montaña de revistas pornográficas, acumuladas dentro de su armario; en Allen...Gula. Una idéntica montaña de comida en cada ingesta diaria. La perspectiva de una dieta rigurosa, donde las Playboy y la triple ración de postre estuvieran vedadas, les había permitido sentirse cómodos en el pasillo , sentados el uno frente al otro en la alfombra roja.

El primero en enterarse , como siempre, fue Rabi. ¿De qué , exactamente? No, no de los sentimientos del gólem. Nos referimos al hecho de que el oficio de psicóloga le sentaba demasiado bien a la joven Lee, dedicada actualmente a escuchar los dilemas amorosos de Timcampy , acariciándolo y besándolo mientras el mismo relataba en código morse contra sus pechos, sus aventuras y desventuras para con…

-¿El Gólem de Kanda?-Leyó en voz alta Rinalí, algo sorprendida.

Timcampy secó su nariz con un pañuelo de seda que la niña china le ofreció, presurosa por las copiosas lágrimas, mientras decía que sí con más cabezazos.

* * *

**N/A: Ésto tiene la intención de ser continuado. Los reviews me alientan. ;) Tim rulea. **


	3. III

**Mordidas **

III

Rinalí parpadeó varias veces. Nunca se le había ocurrido que los gólems eran algo más que unos adorables soplones mecánicos que su hermano utilizaba para satisfacer los hábitos vouyeristas de sus superiores.

-Oh, Tim…¿Te rompió el corazón?-Susurró, visiblemente arrepentida de tal desconsideración ante sus pequeños camaradas, juntando su mejilla con la del afligido.-Ya…Ya…Te ayudaré a sobrepasarlo. No estás solo en esto.-Concluyó sonriéndole y plantó un suave beso, demasiado cerca de la boca del mordedor.

Fue Rabi quién se hizo a sí mismo esta observación, al levantarse un momento para desperezarse. Luego aflojó sus brazos y volvió a sentarse en el suelo. Sacudió la cabeza y se rascó la nuca, intentando razonar.

Allen estaba demasiado ocupado recordando aquella vez en la que Cross Marian lo abandonó en un restaurante afgano, debiéndole al dueño del mismo la virginidad de sus quince hijas, el honor de cuatro de sus cinco esposas, la admiración de veinte vecinas del local, una habitación encima de la cocina, por seis días, mucho curry, y más que suficiente como para que Allen tuviera que emplearse allí en condiciones casi esclavistas, con tal de saldar tamaña deuda. Escapó cuando su patrón decidió que el negocio dejaba mucho que desear y que el tráfico de órganos era más rentable. No obstante, Allen perdió uno de sus tres riñones, antes de percatarse de que le era conveniente huir cobardemente.

Aún así, Rabi decidió interrumpir su revisión de traumas infantiles, para comentar:

-¿Sabes? Si Rinalí tuviera algo conmigo…Yo estaría celoso, justo ahora.

-¿Celoso¿De qué?-Preguntó Allen, intentando salir de su trance y limpiándose la espuma blanca que sus temblores solían pintar en su boca. Rabi señaló la ventana del compartimiento y Allen se paró con cautela para poder ver adentro.

La joven Lee arrullaba al gólem, ya no lloroso, sino sonrojado por sus cuidados. Allen ya había visto otras escenas parecidas, que poca atención a su parecer, merecían y por lo tanto, obtenían.

-Timcampy.-Confirmó Rabi, lacónicamente, asintiendo con el pulgar y el índice rodeándole el mentón. –Se han vuelto muy cercanos¿No lo crees?

Allen abró los ojos como platos.

-¿_Mi_ Timcampy?

-_Tu_ Timcampy.-Rabi suspiró y giró los ojos, como indignado.-Ya no se puede confiar ni en amigos.

La neuronas de Allen hacían lo imposible por mandarse electricidad para procesar esa información, tan rápido como les era posible, pero después de todo un minuto de silencio atontado, las pequeñitas colapsaron.

-¿Con Rinalí…? Pero, pero, pero…-Dos más dos, no es veintidós. Ese sería un buen ejemplo, si queremos darnos una idea de la estupefacción del exorcista de raza aria. El labio de Allen temblaba.

-Lo sé. Y después de todo lo que han pasado juntos. No pensé que fuera tan fría.-Suspiró Rabi., dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Ella tendría vocación para ser una Mujer-Libro.-El Hombre-Libro, apareció tras el par de jovencitos, quién sabe de dónde. -Sin lugar a dudas, mejor de lo que podría hacerlo este pequeño pillo, mirón.-Comentó, empezando a golpear a su aprendiz con una vara de bambú.

Allen estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en una posible traición como para notar la crueldad exacerbada del maestro de su mejor amigo-humano.

-Pero…Es un gólem.-La solución final. Dos más dos es igual a cuatro. Timcampy es un gólem. Rinalí es humana. Los humanos no se casan con gólems.

-De hecho, ha pasado antes, ahora que lo mencionas, por eso está prohibido en el reglamento de convivencia-Terció dificultosamente Rabi, desde abajo del pie del anciano vestido de panda.

-¡Son secretos del Hombre-Libro¡No se dicen!-Replicó su Maestro, golpeándolo nuevamente en la boca.

* * *

**Notitas bobitas de Masky-al-desvelo**

* * *

-Mask ama traducir, pero admite que todos los traductores, son traidores al lenguaje que traducen. Razonen ;)

-Mask adora que le dejen reviews por su trabajo. Independientemente de que puedan ser vistos o no por el resto de los usuarios, por lo general, la ayudan a seguir escribiendo/publicando.

-Mask no se considera más escritora que una mona con una máquina de escribir.

-Mask tiene sangre gitana, ascendencia ona, algo de mora y un lejano hilo de herencia rusa.

-Este último dato no tendría sentido, si no fuera porque Mask maldice a los lectores que no dejan reviews. ññ Sólo uno de ustedes tiene mi bendición, al menos en lo que respecta a este fic.


	4. IV

**Mordidas IV**

La última vez que narramos las peripecias de nuestros héroes, Timcampy estaba demasiado cerca de Rinalí, al menos criterio del joven chino torturado por su maestro, de lo cual a penas se percataba nuestro albino protagonista. Para horror, desde luego.

Allen Walker no salía de su estupor por ello. Cuando llegó la hora de ir a dormir, sus ojos se mantuvieron abiertos como platos, apuntando hacia Rinalí sin ninguna discreción, mientras que sus manos movían los dedos a la manera de las cucarachitas a medio morir por el insecticida. De todos modos, ella no se daba cuenta, ocupada como estaba en satisfacer a su nuevo objeto de cariño. Su casi-novia había pasado toda el día, la tarde y gran parte de la noche, pendiente de las necesidades afectivas de su gólem.

-Abre, Timy.- Dijo en más de una ocasión, para llevar a la boca dentada del mordedor, una uva, una cucharada de sopa, un trozo de pastel de queso. Ahora, con el mismo tono de voz que usaba con Allen cuando lo trataba tras un accidente, le decía:

-Buenas noches, amigo mío.-Y le dio un beso en lo que vendría a ser la mejilla. Un beso. ¡Un beso! El corazón del más joven Exorcista se heló de pronto, para luego llenarse de un aura negra, venenosa. ¡Un beso¡A su gólem! Rinalí jamás lo había besado a él… ¿Pero a su gólem sí¿Qué clase de Dios permite algo así? Allen se sintió a todas luces, ultrajado.

Creyó que esa situación no podía empeorar…Hasta que vió a Rinalí buscar entre su ropa de dormir, con el gólem amarillo reptando en la muñeca. Había algo muy lascivo en el brillo de sus ojitos dorados, dirigidos indudablemente al escote, diminuto pero existente, de la prenda. Sólo Allen, que conocía a Timcampy desde hacía tanto, lo notaba, a su parecer.

-¿Seguro que no te importa si duerme conmigo hoy?-Le preguntó la chica, ya ataviada con su camisón blanco, acomodada en la cama recién armada, del compartimiento. Por cierto, cuando se cambió de ropa, Allen y Rabi esperaron afuera, pero el gólem se quedó adentro. Sepa Dios haciendo qué. ¿Rinalí no podía cambiarse sola? Allen temblaba de rabia.

-No hay… Ningún… Problema.-Declaró sin aire, entrecortadamente, apretando los puños en su frazada.

-Gracias. ¿Lo ves, Timmy? Él dice que todo está bien.-Le canturreó al redondel amarillo, con una amplia sonrisa. El gólem saltó hacia el hombro de Rinalí, y cuando ella subió la sábana, se metió adentro y se perdió allí como si nada, Allen lo contempló con la boca abierta y los ojos llorosos. Una vez que apagaron las luces, le preguntó al fin, con suavidad a Rabi:

-¿Cómo es eso de que los gólems pueden juntarse con humanos?¿Es posible?-Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no arrojarse a los pies de su cama para rogarle una respuesta, de preferencia negativa.

El heredero del clan Bookman, le miró algo extrañado. Luego parpadeó varias veces, meditativo , antes de chasquear los dedos y meter las manos en las revueltas cobijas retorcidas sobre su vientre.

* * *

**Comentarios aguera del texto**

* * *

**_Dejen reviews, amados lectores. No sé si piensan que mi karma paga para que yo escriba, pero la verdad es que sus palabras me valen oro y recibirlas es mi única recompensa. ¿Click en el Go?_**


	5. V

Mordidas V 

-Todo es posible, Allen. Si quieres pruebas, puedo dártelas.-Sonrió el joven de cabello rojo, en la oscuridad, como el gato de Cheshire.

El Exorcista de quince años tragó en seco y asintió varias veces.

-Por favor, Rabi.-Le rogó con los dedos entrelazados en rezo.

El mencionado sofocó su risa y sacó de entre las mantas, una linterna de mano y una revista con una monja de enormes senos en la tapa, titulada: Anticristo. Se llevó la linterna a la boca sonriente y comenzó a pasar las hojas, ni muy rápido, ni muy lento; tomándose un segundo para sonrojarse con cada fotografía. Al final, se llevó el ejemplar al pecho, a la altura del corazón y le dijo a Allen:

-Mira, yo puedo mostrarte exactamente cómo sucede, si prometes no contarle a nadie que lo hice. Son secretos del HombreLibro y tendría serios problemas.-Le guiñó un ojo y le entregó el suplemento y la linterna, finalmente. –Sólo te pido que no las manches¿Vale? O que en todo caso, luego las limpies.-Le dio una palmada en la espalda al quinceañero de cabello blanco.-Es hora de mi sueño de belleza, no hagas ruido.-Se llevó los dedos a la boca todavía más abierta en sonrisa y se arrojó de nuevo a su almohada. Por otro lado, una vez que Allen hubo vuelto a su propio lecho y problemas, sacó una nueva revista y a la luz de la luna, sosteniéndola sobre su cabeza, en tanto sus manos se perdían bajo las sábanas, buscó de placer en vez de un casto sueño reparador.

-¡¡¡Oh, sí, su virginidad, señorita Buscadora!!!-Murmuraba con emoción, por entre sus labios apretados, en tanto el movimiento a la altura de su cadera, se intensificaba.

Allen no escuchó esto, puesto que sus sentidos se vieron imposibilitados en cuanto contempló las páginas marcadas por su amigo mayor de edad. Era pornografía, por si a algunos lectores no les queda muy en claro aún. ¿Qué clase de pornografía podría resolver las dudas del hijo adoptivo de Maná Walker con respecto a la relación Mujer-Humana/Gólem? Era un especial de Exorcistas. Más precisamente, mujeres Exorcistas, aunque más adelante había una sección doblemente especial, donde sólo aparecían hombres.

Ante un par de ojos turquesas, abiertos y horrorizados, aparecían las imágenes más impensadas. La primera fotografía mostraba a una joven rubia, abierta de piernas, con algo pequeñito y color verde esperanza, introduciéndose lentamente en… Cuando Allen Walker, entendió que eso que sobresalía de la carne rosada, era un ala y lo que estaba dentro de esa mujer, un gólem, algo dentro suyo, como un animal espantado, había muerto finalmente de un síncope.

Entendamos que lo más cercano a un cuerpo femenino , sin ropa, que nuestro amigo el Exorcista de quince años, hubiera contemplado hasta el momento, era una muñequita de porcelana a la cual había despojado de su vestido, para remendarlo, hacía menos de una década atrás.

* * *

**Masky, disfrazada de Santa ;)**

* * *

Jo Jo Jo. Feliz Navidad. ¿Reviews?) 


	6. VI

**Mordidas VI **

Había que admitir una cosa: Ninguna de esas mujeres era Rinalí. Pero todas o al menos, la mayoría, seguían algún que otro punto del esquema de belleza que caracterizaba a la jovencita oriental. Por ejemplo, todas tenían el mismo porte: Un rostro lánguido, de ojos profundos, como pozos de agua cálida, marcados con negro y resaltados por su desfasada enormidad. Variaba el color del cabello y la tez, al igual que las poses y la lencería, pero todas las muchachas poseían esa curiosa belleza. Lástima , se sorprendió pensando Allen, que fuera tan ficticia, como preparada para ese momento, ínfimamente para satisfacer la tarea de sacar las fotografías. Y que siempre hubiera un gólem enganchado en uno de los senos descubiertos. O penetrando entre las piernas largas. Walker intentó acostumbrarse a esa visión, pero le era muy difícil. Sus ojos ardían, como si hubieran sido sumergidos en ácido sulfúrico.

Por otro lado (y por suerte), se insistía a sí mismo Allen, la joven Lee tenía un cuerpo de singular apariencia, que no aparecía totalmente, al menos a su criterio, siquiera esbozado en ninguna de esas páginas. Eso era en cierta forma un alivio, pero también le preocupaba. Aún no se imaginaba exactamente cómo diablos podría ella tener algo con Timcampy. Y lo que era aún peor, la revista lo obligaba a imaginar esa espantosa situación. Se durmió intentando ignorar los fuertes latidos de su corazón, abatido por la angustia y exaltado por los celos.

Ahora, pensemos en que Rinalí sigue envuelta en sus cobijas con un gólem de compañero. Con el rostro hacia el cielo raso y los labios pequeños, carnosos y pincelados de rosado, semi abiertos en una sutil sonrisa inocente. Digamos también que la pequeña Lee deja escapar bajos gemidos entre sus sueños. Y que un bulto de considerable tamaño se mueve a la altura de su pecho.

-Oh, Tim, Tim, Tim…-Murmura la jovencita, con una sonrisa levemente libidinosa en la boca entreabierta por el placer. El rubor sube a sus mejillas y...

Al día siguiente, Rabi le comentaría a Allen, que, por si no lo ha notado, tiene ojeras.

-¿No pudiste dormir bien?

Walker estaría demasiado traumatizado como para articular una sola palabra en respuesta, siquiera.

-Porque te ves un poco cansado.¿Seguro que no quieres algo de leche con tu cereal?

Allen, el pobre Allen, se había servido tan sólo un puñado de copos de maíz azucarados. Y los veía como si fueran los restos de su casa recién quemada por los vikingos. Se los llevaba a la boca y los masticaba muy lentamente, mientras intentaba no recordar la voz plácida de Rinalí por la madrugada, gimiente, en tanto su gólem (con el cual hubiera compartido la parte más importante y difícil de su vida) hacía sólo Dios sabe qué con ella. Sólo Dios y las malditas revistas del Hombre Libro.

-Porque saben mejor así,¿ O no?

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla del pequeño Walker. El adolescente rompió a llorar de bruces, sobre su desayuno en el vagón comedor, ante la mirada expectante de una mujer que le servía café a Rabi. El mismo se encogió de hombros, le sonrió a ella y le dio una palmada a Allen en su brazo sin Inocencia.

* * *

**Comentarios de Masky (mis disculpas)**

* * *

Lo siento por haber escrito ésto...XD Ya veremos qué pasa. ;) El feedback es magnífico. Lamento el exceso de información a veces. u.uU 


	7. VII

**Mordidas VII **

-Ya, ya. Es por las chicas¿Verdad?

Allen dijo que no con la cabeza.

-¿Es por tu brazo? Hombre, no sé si te lo han dicho, pero no te ves tan deforme. Cuando uno te conoce, se olvida de que no traes piel ahí. Bueno, tampoco es que a uno le agarra amnesia, pero eres tan agradable que hasta la horrenda marca en tu cara pasa _medio_ desapercibida. Lo mismo que el pelo blanco. Puede que no tanto eso, pero lo demás te juro que…

-¡Rabi, no es por eso!

-¿Entonces?

Allen gimió y se hundió más y más entre sus brazos. Rabi le dio una palmada en la espalda y rió, casi paternalmente.

-Te sientes atraído hacia mí¿Es eso? Es normal. ¡Soy atractivo! Si Kanda lo superó, estoy seguro de que tú también. Tal vez hasta puedan juntarse, tomar algo juntos y…

Allen levantó la cabeza bruscamente y sacudió los brazos, apartándose bruscamente de Rabi.

-¡Rinalí pasó la noche con Timcampy sobre ella! -Le explicó en un grito ahogado, dejando caer los brazos muy desesperanzadamente, como alguien que acaba de perder un tren que iba a importante destino y cae de rodillas, con algo dentro de sí, quebrado.

-Ah…-Exclamó Rabi, moviendo la cabeza y asintiendo, mientras aferraba sus rodillas.

-¿Cómo se supone que me sienta?

-Bueno…Caray, yo pensé que te gustaría ver eso.-Comentó el HombreLibro pelirrojo, tomando un sorbo de leche caliente, con una sonrisa no muy disimulada.

-¡¿Se puede saber por qué debería gustarme?!

Rabi se encogió de hombros.

-¿Porque así son las cosas? Admite que es interesante…

-¡No sé qué hacer con ellos!

-Vamos, Allen…¿Qué tan serio puede ser? Es un gólem. Ni siquiera habla en humano. Se cansarán el uno al otro y ella regresará a tus brazos.-El único ojo de Rabi dio un guiño y su mano volvió a palmear el hombre de su mejor amigo.

-Si tú lo dices…-Aceptó el joven Walker, con los ojos dando vueltas en forma de torbellino.

* * *

**Mask talking...**

* * *

_Estoy teniendo trabas para escribir últimamente. En general. ¿Me dan aliento haciendo click en el "go", mis amados lectores-reviewers:)_


End file.
